


Believe

by roguefaerie



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, GAIMAN Neil - Works, Instructions - Neil Gaiman, Stardust - Neil Gaiman, Tori Amos (Musician)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Homage, Literary References & Allusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: A drabble I wrote in honor of Neil himself. (In the style of a previous something or other I wrote years ago, so I was able to truncate it this time.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Prompt: Believe

Sometimes you learn that angels and monsters are both instruments of hope. That it is right to follow a path through a garden gate, look for the perfect kind of tree with the right voice. Sometimes you are taught by someone to believe, one word scratched through the pages of a book, through a life philosophy.

Learning that the best lies tell the best truths about who people are, and that twists of words can bring people home to themselves, their own kin. 

That it is right to write with words of fire; to find writers when you need them.


End file.
